


Finally, you and me

by Muraechi



Series: 30 days with Gwilym and Ben [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muraechi/pseuds/Muraechi
Summary: “He didn’t like that photo” Joe put his drink on the coffee table, “But there are people who freak out every time I comment or post something about you” he chuckled.Ben nodded while setting his own drink on the table as well, “I find it funny how the fans actually think we’re a thing” he paused and turned to look at his friend “I wonder how they’ll react if they knew the truth” he gave him a soft smile before shifting his gaze towards his current love interest.





	Finally, you and me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: based off of That Gwilym post. 
> 
> I wanted to write some r16+ one-shot but wasn't feeling quite well emotionally, I almost wrote something sad... took a long break then this? came out. They deserve all the happiness and love, maybe this is another getting together fic? I'm a sucker for those.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, and maybe comment some ideas for what you'd like for me to write next :D

The band and some people from the cast were together once again after some long months of being apart taking care of their personal life; they reunited in Joe’s place, some were already catching up with all the things they’ve done while being away from each other.  
Excitement and nervousness for the awards nominations could be felt in the air but still they tried their best to calm down and enjoy the long night they were planning to have with some drinks, some chatting and games.

Rami and Gwilym were away from the rest of the them; Ben could tell they were engaged in a deep conversation by the expression Gwil was sporting. He was sitting on the big leathery couch in the middle of the living room with a drink in hand, sipping from the glass of wine every so often, at the same time he kept staring into their direction, as if doing so he’ll guess what they were talking about so cautiously. The blonde felt some weight on his side that shook him out his thoughts; Joe sat next to him while showing him that silly smile of his. Ben missed them so much, there was no denying but he definitely missed Gwil the most.

“He didn’t like that photo” Joe put his drink on the coffee table, “But there are people who freak out every time I comment or post something about you” he chuckled.

Ben nodded while setting his own drink on the table as well, “I find it funny how the fans actually think we’re a thing” he paused and turned to look at his friend “I wonder how they’ll react if they knew the truth” he gave him a soft smile before shifting his gaze towards his current love interest.  
“I wonder how he’ll react if he knew the truth…” he whispered, low enough for only Joe to hear.

“Oh come on, haven't you seen the way he reacts whenever I fool around with you? It's priceless! and don’t get me started with how sassy he becomes when he comments on my posts” Joe laughed “Man, if he isn’t infatuated with you as much as you are with him then I don’t know how to describe his not so subtle actions”

Before Ben could reply something, Gwil was heading towards them. His stoic expression from earlier was replaced by a delicate one, “Sorry to bother my friends…” he began, the curve of his lips tucking upwards as he stopped right in front of Ben “Can I speak to you for a second?” he looked into the blonde’s eyes, “It’ll be just a sec” this time his words were directed to the brown-eyed, as if asking for persmission.

Ben’s breath hitched, after a moment he stood up and followed the brunette to the backyard, who carelessly grabbed him by the hand halfway, eyes locked to Gwilym’s back. They stopped and the latter turned to face him. Seconds past before Gwil opened his mouth to ask the question he thought lots of fans were wondering too.

“We’re best friends aren’t we?” he let out a nervous chuckle, “I mean, if you had any concern you know I’ll be there for you, don’t ya’? That you can trust me with anything?”

Ben couldn’t grasp the reason why Gwil was saying all that, “Of course we’re best mates and I know I can definitely trust in you…” he ran a hand through his hair, “but, why are you asking all that?” he was curious, it was the first time the brunette was displaying such behavior, a cute but odd one.

Gwil sighed. “All- all that fooling around you and Joe do is just that, ain’t it? _**Just**_ fooling around?”  
Wait, was he- was Gwilym jealous?

He nodded frantically, “Yeah!” Ben could swear he just shouted but he couldn’t care less, he cared more Gwilym not getting the wrong idea. The older man let out a sigh, as if feeling relieved with such energetic reply.

“Good” he said in a low voice, “That’s good then.” Gwilym then cleared his throat and took a step closer towards the green-eyed, “So what if I tell you me fooling around with you, _**isn’t**_ just that?”  
With the words Ben just heard, he confirmed all his doubts. Everything made sense now, why he often seemed off and distant in their online conversations whenever Joe or himself acted like a married couple, how he sometimes didn’t bother to like or comment or their “bromance” pictures they usually posted but when he did comment he’d be the sassy Gwilym Lee only they knew… and lastly, the situation they were currently in, Gwilym asking such questions and him looking all serious while talking to Rami, as if asking for some advice.

A small smile appeared on the blonde’s face, brimming with excitement. Ben didn’t hesitate anymore, his insecurities faded as he was the one who came closer to his friend this time, shortening the distance between them. No words were needed; he raised both hands to cup Gwilym’s face as he leaned in. Though Ben waited for some seconds, not wanting to be mistaken about it all, waiting for Gwilym's disapproval or rejection; since he didn’t move back, the younger man closed their mouths together into a soft feathery kiss. Gwil kissed back. 

They were enchanted with each other, tongues sliding against the other in soft movements while low and delicate sounds thumped in the back of their minds. They were lost in their own little world, so delighted that none of them noticed Joe walking up to their spot.

“So... who kissed who?” the brown-haired man asked showing off a smug expression while clapping his hands in excitement.  
Gwilym and Ben pulled apart as soon as they heard that familiar voice, snapping their heads around to look at him. Joe pulled them into a tight embrace, overjoyed. The two men hugged him back as they bursted into laughter, "It was about time my men" he continued.

“We should make a commemorative photo” Joe offered after a while, “Only that this time, we’ll let the world know who are the real lovebirds” he winked at them, grabbed his phone from the back pocket of his jeans and handed it to Gwil, “Here” he smiled.

Gwilym took the mobile off his hand and set the camera for a selfie, Joe stood on his right side, head resting on his shoulder. Ben got himself pretty comfy on his left side, nuzzling ever so slightly into his neck with a cheeky smile on his face.

The picture was taken and a caption was written, this time no jokes were made but a lovely confession.  
_“There have been far too many photos of these two looking lovingly into each other’s eyes. I’m sorry to crash everyone’s dreams but I’m happy to announce @benhardy1 already made his choice... the picture says it all ;)”_

“Oh, come on! Did I miss something again?” they heard Rami's voice as he was standing by the door that led to the main room , but soon after joined them. Joe showed him the new post, grinning brightly at him, “So you finally did it, huh?” was all he said, as he tugged them all into a bear hug, "God, I love this family."


End file.
